To mount a back cabinet on a front cabinet of a display device, screw fixing is performed. When the front cabinet is integrally molded using a metal mold, screw fixing holes can be easily formed. However, when the front cabinet is extrusion-molded, increases in labor and costs are brought about because the screw fixing holes are formed by a separate process. An extrusion-molded product, in which the screw hole forming process is excluded and members are fastened by tapping screws, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-233927.